


Love : The Unusual

by pinkykitty



Series: Love : The Unusual [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 16 years old Yuri P, F/M, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Genderbending, I want to do nfsw fem Yuuri this is the introduction, Slightly different Yuri P, What tags for swearing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkykitty/pseuds/pinkykitty
Summary: “See you tomorrow, Yuratchka.” Mila waves.“Don’t call me Yuratchka.” Mila smirks.“Whoops, only Yuuri sweetheart can call you that?”“She’s not- yes only she can call me that. Now fuck off, old hag.” Yuri walks away and ignores Mila’s whooping.





	Love : The Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> Mina-san domo. Hello, First greeting in YOI fandom. It's doesn't beta-ed, feel free to tell me if I have to correct any part to make it's more satisfying. This whole idea is the product from stalking @nntnmyoi works at twitter. Their fem!Yuuri is so beautiful!! Hope you enjoy~^^

               “Yuri!! Mila!! Take five, I want you guys to meet someone.” Victor calls the skaters loud enough for the two to turn their head to the young coach. Only Mila skates happily to Victor while the blonde male ignores the call for a good 10 minutes before hearing Mila’s shriek.

               “OH MY GOD YUUURI!!!!”

The blonde turns to spat at the female skater before realizing that the red hair female’s attention is not on him but to another black mop figure that being cocooned by Mila’s hug. He skates near the commotion and now he can see clearly who made Mila lost her sanity more than usual.

                “It’s really good to have you here! Don’t worry I will make sure to protect you. Me and Victor will make a team #katsukiprotectionteam. Yura can join too if he wants, right Yuratchka?”  Now everyone’s attention is on him including a pair of hazel brown eyes that seems hesitate but still glowing enough for him to swallow down his curse and leave the place with a medium “Haa, as if.”

Yuri learns all about the new girl within one night thanks to Mila non-stop chattering about the Japan Female Ace, Yuuri Katsuki. She got into senior division at 17 years old under Celestino and Yakov had been talking about how he wanted to take the Japanese since before he retired but his pride is too damn big so he made Victor takes the other Yuuri after he became the coach. Now the said Yuuri is being guided by Victor around leaving Mila to bring her home after practicing.

                “I really like her, you know. She’s cool once she opens up to you. Last year at NHK Trophy, after I told her that I love Arashi, she offered me to go to the Arashi café with her. Damn Yakov booked flight right after the banquet. I hope I got the same placement with her this time.” Mila is talking about Yuuri Katsuki for the past hour and Yuri can’t find himself to stop the red hair like he usually does. He just quietly stretches his body like he doesn’t listen to Mila’s chattering at all.

                “Do you like her that way, old hag?” Yuri spats the question that lingers at his throat since the past hours but Mila just laughs and waves her hand.

                “I have to admit if it’s Yuuri I can go that way for her, but she sees nothing but Victor to realize how many hearts that she unconsciously broke in her life. As a friend, a sister, a companion she is good enough.” Mila nods mostly to herself unknowing there is a new addition of broken heart in line.

                “She likes Victor?!”

                “Well, she always denying when I asked and said she only idolizes him, but how can you idolizes people for 10 years.” Mila chuckles.

                “But Victor is gay?” the blonde forgets his stretching already. Eventhough he’s still contemplating about his sexuality, Yuri kinda sure his new coach is totally not straight.

                “And Yuuri doesn’t know, or maybe she knows but she doesn’t care, or she.. I don’t know. You ask her if you want to know.” Mila smiles his devilish smile that makes the teen giving her a middle finger.

Mila left the rink early to find the new Yuuri to bring her back to their now-share-house. Yuri walks to the generator room to shut down the spotlights. The hallway to the room is dark, Yuri makes a mental note to let the technician know about the broken lamps. Yuri uses his phone’s torch to light up the surrounding before he bumps with something.

                “oof” Or someone. Yuri holds out his phone to see the front and there’s the new girl on the floor. Shit.

                “Oi, what are you doing here?” He unceremoniously drags the girl up by pulling her arm.

                “I’m looking for toilet.” Yuri watches the girl placing her spectacles back on her face and now looking directly at him. Mila’s voice is ringing loudly in his ears.

                “Where’s Victor?” Yuri lifts up the phone to see if Victor will suddenly pop up from the other Yuuri’s back.

                “He saw a dog, and asked me to go inside first.” She giggles, but Yuri now sees red.

                “Stupid old man, wait here. I have to shut down the generator then I’ll take you to the toilet.” Yuri leaves the girl alone, shuts the generator with more force than needed and walks back to Yuuri.

From Yuri’s torch he can see Yuuri’s silhouette stands still at the same place and when Yuri is back in her view her face looks relieved (?). Is that a relieved kind of face? The teenager doesn’t really know how to describe it.

                “Let’s go.” Yuri leads to the main rink and turns to the locker rooms. “Left is guys locker room, right is for girls, down this hallway is the toilet.”

                “Ah, I walked pass this place before but the toilet signs are only by words so I’m not sure which one is female and male.” Yuri looks at the door sign which he only realized it now has no pictures like usual toilet. Isn’t using pictures are basic universal way of thinking, stupid contractor.

                “The M one is Muzhchina means male, so the other is female.” Yuri is cringing with himself when the girl makes a silent o sound. He feels so soft explaining all of these to the new skater. Why is he being this soft with the new girl? Why does he care? This is stupid old man Victor’s job.

They go silent for a while because Yuri unconsciously staring at the female skater. The female skater is quite tall because she is just a lil bit shorter than Yuri, but Yuri is sure he still going to grow taller in these few years. Yuuri’s hair is short, but it doesn’t make her beauty decreasing at all. Her curve is just nice, fitting like all skaters with sexy pair of butt.

FUCK YURI PLISETSKY WHAT ARE YOU DOING???

                “Yuri? Do you hear me?” A hand moves in front of Yuri’s face made the blonde snap out from his viewing. He manages himself to scowl.

                “What?” The black-haired girl is smiling softly makes Yuri clenches his fist. He wants to punch himself, or even better punch the old man Victor. Why do people love him anyway?

                “Thank you for showing the way. We didn’t introduce ourselves properly yet, it’s mostly Victor that told me about you. I’m Katsuki Yuuri, sorry if you are uncomfortable for having another Yuuri here.” The female is fidgeting and soft blushes are decorating both sides of her pretty cheeks. Yuri lost.

                “Yuri Plisetsky, old man and old hag call me Yura most of the time anyway so I don’t really care. You can call me Yura too if you want, or Yuratchka whatever fine with you.” Yuri doesn’t care if the new skater heads in love with Victor or not as long as it’s not coming from the Japanese’s mouth herself he will not believe it. He is ready to fight.

                “Yura, Victor did call you that, and Yuratchka both is a nickname?” The Japanese hazel eyes blink with interest, and Yuri is afraid with his new urge to kiss the pair of eyes.

                “Yeah, Russian has that kind of nickname. You can listen sometimes people call old man, Vitya.” There goes another adorable silent o formed at the plush lips. Yuri takes a deep breath. “Mila is searching for you actually, she’s going to take you to her house.”

                “Ah.. I should find her now. Sorry for taking your time, Yura.” Yuri now wants to announce to the world that only Katsuki Yuuri is allowed to call him by that name.

                “… no problem, let me call the old hag. You still need the toilet?” The sudden widening hazel eyes are too adorable for Yuri to handle alone.

                “God, that’s the reason we’re here for the first place. Thank you again, Yura.” Yuri turns himself back when the female disappears behind the metal door. He unlocks his phone to call Mila, and it rings right at the corner of the hallway.

                “Fuck you old hag!!” Yuri hisses when Mila walks to him with a sheepish smile and Victor tailing after her with the same smile.

                “ _Do your job properly old man_.” He glowers at the taller man.

                “ _Yura, if I did my job properly you will not meet Yuuri. She’s lovely, isn’t she?”_ Victor is the person that Yuri feels the need to hide his feeling the most. His coach will not stop bugging him about it and he doesn’t need it.

                “ _She’s not, and tell the technician to repair the lamps in front of generator room hallway. I’m going back_.” Yuri leaves the ice rink without knowing the tears that fell behind the female toilet door.

 

 

……..

 

Yuri arrives at the rink like usual. Victor will arrive in another half an hour same with Mila. He usually has the fresh ice in the morning for himself but apparently that is not today. There’s a figure on the ice moving gracefully with a beautiful triple salchow plus tano in between, Yuri found he is holding his breath afraid that the figure will stop. It’s been a long time since he watches another people skates properly. Even in competition, he always ignores other people until it’s his time to perform. He wonders why he never bothers to watch Mila’s competition because for sure he will not miss the wonder of the world that displayed in front of him now.

Katsuki Yuuri moves gracefully, jumps flawlessly, spins beautifully across the ice and Yuri Plisetsky is craving for more. He should watch all the Japanese’s performance last night before coming here. What did he do last night anyway? Busy dreaming and replaying their conversation that is.

                “Yuri!! And Yuuri!! Seems like I got another early bird right here. Good morning. Did you warm up properly, Yuuri?” Victor walks passed the dumfounded blonde and greeting the female skater on ice. It’s been 30 minutes already?

                “I did, Victor. Good morning to you too.” The female thanks the coach when Victor passes her water bottle. Both totally ignoring the blonde when he sat on the nearest bench and tying his skates.

                “Good Morning Yuuri!! Why you didn’t let me know that you want to leave early? We can go together.” Yuri waits for the hair ruffle that Mila does every day to him but the red-hair just tie his skates quickly before throwing herself to Yuuri on the ice.

                “Mila, you have to warm up properly first.” The black-hair female giggles when Mila drags her to the center and makes a circle together.

                “I jogged while coming here, it’s usually good enough.”

Yuri joined the skaters on the ice. He usually doesn’t care if no one talks to him for the whole day, which is never happen, but today Victor is busy talking to the technician that came and Mila is now trying to lift Yuuri. He feels lonely (?).

Yuri watches Mila tries to do triple flip after doing the spread eagle but she misses her entrance and wobbly lands on the ice with two feet.

                “You shouldn’t use your left pick, old hag.” Yuri spats, but to his surprise Mila just ignores him.

                “Yuuri, what did I do wrong?” Mila whines to the other female that is trying hard to not looking at other place except the red-hair in front of here.

                “How about I show you.” Yuuri gives her a small smile. She makes a few big circles before spreading his legs into spread eagle and using his right toe picks and lands a triple flip flawlessly.

                “Ah, I should use my right toe pick. Thanks Yuuri.” Mila blows kiss toward the female skater and tries once more. Now the blonde is in rage. What’s up with the old hag anyway?

 

That evening the Russian team nutritionist is coming to the ice rink to meet Yuuri. Yuri presents himself in Victor’s office room even though no one is asking him to. What if the nutritionist doesn’t speak English?

                _“..yes I’m fine with chicken breast. I don’t think I have nuts allergy_.” Yuuri is speaking in the language that Yuri understand the most and the familiar nutritionist replies with rapid Russian to the Japanese and she seems like she understands it perfectly. The heck?

                _“Oh Mr Plisetsky, it’s good to have you here. I wanna ask if you want to change your diet as you need more carbo and protein to sustain your growth.”_ Yuri can see Yuuri’s eyes widen with his sudden presence and quickly avoid the eye contact.

                “ _I don’t mind anything, as long as it’s not something that makes you forget that you can understand Russian perfectly but not Muzchina.”_ With that he lefts the room.

He can hear Mila screams WHAT THE FUCK from the room but he ignores and straight to the shower room and let himself being washed by the cold shower. He’s too tired physically and mentally. He can’t stop thinking about the Japanese skater for the whole day and it’s doesn’t help with the said skater avoid him with all her fibre, and yesterday he thought Yuuri is so adorable as she listens Yuri explained about Muzhchina in front of the fucking toilet. Turn out that the same Yuuri can speak Russian just as fluent as her English minus her cute accent. He still thinks the female skater is cute. Fuck.

Yuri turns off the faucet and wraps a towel to his lower half without drying it. He opens the shower door and embarrassingly shrieks when there’s a tall figure standing in front of the cubicle.

                “Fuck off, old man. What do you want?” Yuri bumps his wet shoulder to Victor before reaching his other towel from the sink.

                “You’re being excessively rude, Yuri Plisetsky.” Victor starts. Yuri flinches with his full name on roll.

                “Since when I am a respectful person, Victor Nikiforov?”

                “Apologize to Yuuri.”

                “The heck, she’s the one that pretends to not understand Russian and make fool of me explaining about toilet-“ Yuri’s words are stopped by Victor’s fingers clamming hard to both side of his cheeks.

                “She is trying to build a conversation with you, but you are mad because she is apparently lying to you so you kicking her around in front of people like that. Are you 5? I thought I’m the one that should have the childish character here.” Victor’s grip is hurt so he frees himself.

                “I’m not childish!” He screams.

                “You are! You just met her yesterday but now you are already mad at her because she doesn’t tell you that she just wanted to speak with you but she doesn’t know how. She even called you gentleman for helping her. Don’t let Mila see your face or you will not able to post selfie for a month.” With that Victor leaves the shower room.

Yuri slides down against the wall. Victor is mad. He never sees the older male gets angry. Is Yuuri also mad at him? Yuuri knows Russian, so..

_“Yura, if I did my job properly you will not meet Yuuri. She’s lovely, isn’t she?”_

                “ _She’s not-“_ Oh fuck.

They talked in front of the freaking toilet, she could listen to that, then everyone being cold to him this morning. Everything makes sense. He’s fucked up. He said he’s already ready to fight but he can’t even admit it to Victor.

Yuri hastily throws his shirt and jeans over him before running outside with the shower slippers. He runs to the rink and there’s only Georgi with a few kids on the ice.

                “Georgi! Did you see Yuuri? The new girl?”

                “Yuuri and Mila went back home already.” Yuri runs outside trying to remember where Mila’s house is. He tries to call her but the call is cut. Damn he feels so stupid running around like this.

Thank goodness he recognizes the apartment in front of him. He just needs to figure out which floor and what number Mila’s house is. He tried a few times, apologizing hastily when it’s not red hair or black hair girl that opens the door.

The same goes with the next room, he rings the bell continuously.

                “ _Wait a minute.”_ A voice from inside is heard before the door is opened. Sharp breaths could be heard from both sides.

                “Yura, what are you doing here?” It’s Yuuri, with an adorable red hearts apron on her body.

                “Hey, I have to apologize. I’ve been an ass. I shouldn’t do that-“

                “YURI PLISETSKY!! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AT MY HOUSE!!” Yuri is ready for Mila’s superb strong punch so he just shut his eyes waiting for the blow. When the waiting punch is not coming he peeks through one eye only to see Yuuri holding Mila hands and whispering it’s okay.           

                “You make Yuuri cry one more time, I will change your yellow hair to Victor’s silver hair!” Mila swore before heading back to the kitchen.

                “You cried? I’m sorry. I really don’t know why I said that to be honest. I thought you just want to make a fool of me yesterday.”

                “I’m the one that said I don’t know how to read the signs, you’re just helping me so I’m the one that should feel embarrassed of it. You don’t have to come here, Yura.” Yuri decided that he wants to listen to Yuuri calling him that forever.

                “You’re avoiding me this morning, is that because you heard me and Victor speaking yesterday?” Yuuri’s cheeks are covered with hues of red, it makes Yuri wanna blushes too.

                “It’s really stupid, I’m so sorry. Sorry about Mila too.” Yuuri should stop apologizing for real, it makes Yuri wanna knock his head on the wall.

                “Please stop apologizing. The one that should do the apologizing is me. The one who lied is me, I lied when Victor asked about you. You’re lovely seriously, I never feel anything like this before and I don’t want Victor to be the first person that knew.” Now Yuuri’s face is like a tomato, so adorable with his shocked eyes. Hands over her mouth covering her cute gasps.

                “Yuuri, bring the boy in. He’s more embarrassing than Victor.” It’s Mila that knocking sense in both of the Yuri(s) that they are doing the confession in front of the house.

                “Come in. You must be so cold.” Yuri unconsciously touches his still-wet hair and took off the shower slippers that he took before he walks in. “I’ll take you a towel.” With that Yuuri enters a room leaving Yuri in living room.

                “Yuratchka, you’re being serious here?” Mila leans on the kitchen wall with both hands on her waist.

                “As serious as I am in skating.”

                “You’re just 16.” Mila raises her eyebrows.

                “And what does that even matter?”

                “Coz I am like 4 years older than you?” Yuuri comes back with towel in her hands and pass it to the blonde.

                “I don’t- you’re 20??  But Mila looks way older than you!”

                “You’re little dipshit.” Mila laughs. Yuuri smiles too and that’s the only thing that Yuri needs. ”You guys talk and Yuuri, no running, Yuratchka just say what you want to say. I’ll be back before 10.”

                “Isn’t she sounds like an old hag?” Yuri asks, and Yuuri laughs. He laughs loudly and beautifully and Yuri falls in love again.

Again?

He falls in love… again?

                “Yura.. yura!!”

                “W-what?” Did he fell in love already? When?

                “I asked if you want to have dinner with me. Mila and I prepared it together, well she left.” Yuuri looks at him with that full of expectant look.

                “God yes! Of course. Sure. What did you guys made?”

                “Mila taught me how to do pirozhki, I made a fusion of it. I hope you didn’t find it weird. She said you like it.” Yuuri asked Mila his favorite food. Yuri grins.

                “I will like it no matter how.”

Yuri fell in love, fought, apologized, confessed and now eating with Yuuri within 48 hours. Why doesn’t he think that this is-

                “Do you think we are going too fast?” Yuuri asks. Gosh, is this what people call soulmate?           

                “Do you?”

                “Well, I knew you since you’re in Junior, Yura. It’s just you that never look at me.” The last part is said as a whisper but Yuri still hear it.

                “Mila said you like Victor.” Yuri startled as the girl chokes. He helps she drink from the glass.

                “He likes my childhood crush, yes but maybe 4 years gap are better than 9.” Its Yuri's time to choke. They finish the dinner quietly before someone die from chocking.

Yuri picks the plates and glasses put it in the sink for Yuuri to wash. He leans beside the cute girl. He watches Yuuri from her silky black hair, down to the mesmerizing hazel brown eyes, cute nose, plump lips, delicate fingers across the water and soap.

                “You’re staring.” Yuuri said without looking at him.

                “I am. I never feel like this. I saw you and I just knew. I don’t care if people think this is too fast. We don’t need to label anything if you don’t want. I like you. That’s enough for me to have the urge to learn about you. How about you?” Yuuri turns off the pipe.

                “I still can’t believe that you l-like m-me, I always watch you on ice. Your style is more similar with me than Victor’s. I really like it. I.. I really like you, too. A lot. Mila said it’s unhealthy because you never like anyone before.”

               “I have to know what else that you got from that old hag, really.” Yuri drown himself with Yuuri’s laugh.“If you want to ask anything, just ask me directly kay?” Yuuri nods.

                “Alright, I got my new number too. Let me.” Yuuri holds out her hand and Yuri fishes his pocket to find it’s empty.               

                “I left my phone at the rink. I’ll put mine on yours, text me.” They sit on the sofa while Yuri punches in his phone number.

                “Thank you.” Yuuri takes her phone and smiles at the name that Yuri set. _Yuratchka_ _:)_

                ”I have to go the rink back, I literally running empty-handed here.” Yuuri smiles shyly again and nods.

                “Be careful, Yura. Let’s talk again. I.. We need to work on our conversation.” Yuuri sends him to the door.

                “Okay, I might be hard to understand sometimes. I hope you—“

                “Me too.. this is okay. Wait, it’s chilly outside.” Yuuri already run back into her room and comes out with a large black hoodie.

                “Thanks, I’ll return it to you tomorrow. Thanks, Yuuri.” Yuri furrows his eyebrows when Yuuri gasps. “What?”

                “It’s nothing, it’s just that the first time you call my name.” Yuuri’s gaze is now fixed on the floor. Yuri’s eyes widen with the revelation. Really? He feels like he’s chanting Yuuri’s name every second. Is that just in his mind?

                “Yuuri.. Yuuri.. Yuuri.. Katsuki Yuuri.. Yuuri.. Yuu-“

                “S-stop.. stop. Gosh. Yuratchka.” Yuri amused with Yuuri's ability to stay blushing all the time. Didn't the girl feel dizzy?

                “Good night, Yuuri. Thank you. See you tomorrow.” Yuri’s legs feel like it’s made of steel when he starts walking from the apartment.

                “Yura , wait. Stand still.” Yuri stops and turns where Yuuri’s lips land at the corner of his lips. “Oh my god, I want to kiss your cheek, why did you turn?” Yuri laughs.

                “Why are you so adorable?” Yuri kisses the girl right on the plump lips. He wants to do that since yesterday. “Good night, Yuuri. I’ll text you after I got my phone.”

They fights for a few minutes for deciding who has to walk first and Yuuri lost, so Yuri stands on the hallway watching Yuuri waves at him before closing the door. He sighs in happiness.

This is scary? It’s like he doesn’t know himself. Being with Yuuri is like a new territory for him, but he doesn’t hate it. It’s good. They are good. It’s not too fast.

                “It’s scary when you’re smiling alone, Yura.” Mila surprises him at the main door of the apartment building.

                “Don’t do that, old hag.” He scowls.

                “You are not the Yuri Plisetsky that I knew. Who are you? Where did you hide my Yura?”

                “Fuck off.” Mila laughs and Yuri lets himself smiles a little.

                “See you tomorrow, Yuratchka.” Mila waves.

                “Don’t call me Yuratchka.” Mila smirks.

                “Whoops, only Yuuri sweetheart can call you that?”

                “She’s not- yes only she can call me that. Now fuck off, old hag.” Yuri walks away and ignores Mila’s whooping.

He run back to the rink, quickly made a beeline to the shower room where he left all his belongings and unlocks his phone.

3 new messages.

[Hey Yura]

[This is Yuuri]

[Are you arrived?]

Yuri shoves everything into his backpack and walks out from the rink before hit the call button.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't look rush coz I just want both Yuri(s) to acknowledge each other feeling in this first part of the series so that we can have all the fluff and rainbow in other parts. Thank you for reading. And yes my goal is to do smut part.... altho I'm used to M/M.. this is called challenge. See ya next time


End file.
